Desert Rose
by Yami-chan and Unrealistic
Summary: Inspired by the song of the same name. Zelos and the gang return to Meltokio for a bit of R&R. However, the Chosen has a bit of a social engagement to attend to...and he's draggin Sheena along. [minor Sheelos]


Okay, straight to the point….I was EXTREMELY skeptical about posting this online. When I first got the idea, it was more of a mental image. It just doesn't do it justice written on paper. I tried my best. -Sigh-

I HIGHLY recommend hearing the song. That is what inspired this whole thing. Not just the words, the melody. I can send the song if need be. It is essential for this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own ToS, or the song "Desert Rose."

-------------

It was time for a reprieve, a rest from saving the world. The problem was…money.

"You eat too much, Lloyd," Genis chastised as the swordsman shook his wallet. Nothing emerged except for a paperclip and a random dust bunny.

"I thought…I thought…" the teenager whined.

"The problem is you don't think," Raine said. "So where can we stay without any form of payment?"

Zelos perked up. "My place of course!" he exclaimed. "It's festival time at Meltokio!" He paused and rested a finger on his chin. "I can't remember why, though…"

Sheena sweatdropped. "Baka Chosen."

The redhead smiled. "It doesn't matter, my voluptuous hunny! Let's get going!"

The summoner sighed as the group started towards the Imperial Capital.

-----------------

"Oi, Sebastian! I'm home!"

The old butler hid a smile. The Chosen's loud entrance has already stated that fact. "Welcome home, Master Zelos. I'm glad to see you and your friends are safe and well."

"Yeah, yeah!" he waved. "D'ya mind getting some food ready for us? We've had nothing but water for the last two days."

"Of course, sir. I assume you and your comrades will be staying for the festival?"

"If it's not too much trouble," Colette said.

"Yeah!" Lloyd interjected. "It's time we had some fun!"

"I am happy to hear your decision, Sir Bud. I will have food and rooms prepared for the night."

"Thanks, man," Zelos replied, ignoring Lloyd's gaping protests at his mistaken identity.

"On another note, Master Zelos. The King, His Majesty, has requested your presence upon your arrival."

"Aw, man." The redhead rested his hands behind his head. "More diplomatic stuffy stuff."

"So eloquent," Sheena objected. He stuck his tongue out in retort.

"Fine, I'll go. You guys crash here for awhile. This shouldn't take long."

The Mizuhoian sighed. "I have to make my report as well. I guess I'll come, too."

Zelos grinned. "Just can't be without me, huh?" He daringly rested a hand over her shoulders. The raven-haired woman brandished a card. With an 'eep' he slunk back to the entrance.

Sheena sighed again. "And we'll be going…"

"See ya," waved Lloyd.

-----------------

"You think after going through all the trouble of calling me here, the old fogey would at least be on time," grumbled the Chosen as he laid his head on the shiny desk.

Sheena made a face at the blatant disrespect. The redhead yawned. A little smile quirked a bit at the corner of her lips. He was such a child laying sprawled out like that, fiery head a puddle on the dark brown of the wood. Out of nowhere, her memory flashed back to Zelos's betrayal. Her heart sped up at the vision. It was the first time she had ever seen through the noble's façade. Radiating those emotions and with fiery wings spread wide, he had been a glorious if horrible sight. Unconsciously, she shivered. _Never again…_

The summoner distantly felt a sensation of being watched. She looked up to see a curious pair of sapphire eyes on her.

"You daydreamin' or something? You definitely weren't here."

"It's nothing."

Lazily, he sat up. Something akin to concern etched into his fine features.

Sheena shifted in her seat and crossed her arms. "Like I said, it's nothing. I'm just thinking."

Zelos smirked. "I know it's hard, babe. With my greatness sitting right in front of you like this and all."

She sighed. "Baka."

They looked up in unison as the doors opened. "Announcing his Royal Highness, the King of Tethe'alla."

Summoner and Chosen stood as the monarch entered the room, his daughter following in full dignity. "Please, please, sit. You two are always welcome here."

Sheena obeyed. Zelos stepped forward and took a knee before Princess Hilda and took her hand. "Delightful as always, princess," he smooth talked. The blonde giggled behind her fan as he kissed her hand.

Sheena couldn't fight a twinge of anxiety…jealously? Of course not. Zelos returned to his own seat, confident smirk, as always, in place.

The King took a chair at the head of the table, Hilda following suit. "I know you must be weary from your travels, Chosen, but a certain matter has some up."

"What? The end of the world?" he joked.

The King chuckled. "Not this time, Zelos. It concerns the festival and your duties."

A moment of silence.

"Oh, crap." He fell face first back on the table.

Sheena blinked. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, no." The King was smiling. "He knows."

"And it sucks!" was the muffled reply beneath layers of hair.

"Please, Chosen," Hilda chirped. "I've been looking forward to it for years!"

Another whine was issued from the pink-clad man.

Sheena was still confused. The King noted this.

"Oh, I apologize, Sheena. You wouldn't know of this custom."

_No, because of you,_ was the automatic thought. "No, Your Majesty."

Tethe'alla's ruler leaned back in his chair. "Every twenty years the current Chosen honors the people with a millennia-long tradition. It comprises of--"

"A dance! I have to DANCE!" Zelos wailed.

"And don't forget the singing," Hilda interjected.

The redhead cried and slumped back in his seat.

Sheena was amused at the whole thing. The thought of Mr. Suave having to perform some kind of holy ritual in front of the people made her chuckle. Especially given Zelos's reaction to the whole thing.

The King cleared his throat. "Chosen, have you selected a chanter for your performance?"

"Noo….." he whined.

Sheena finally chuckled out loud. "I look forward to the performance, Chosen."

Zelos looked up and glared. Suddenly his face twisted evilly.

"Actually, Your Majesty, I have found who I want to be my partner. I believe Miss Sheena would be a perfect representation for the people at the festival."

"Wha!" The summoner stood. "I don't even know anything about this!"

"I have appointed someone to attend to your needs," the King. "She will make sure you know of your duties."

Sheena shot a death glare at the man beside her. It clearly read 'you are so dead.' Zelos smiled brightly back.

------------------

_I guess it's not so bad…_Sheena looked over her notes one more time. Her part in the performance was minimal but yet was still needed. She would merely be back-up to the true attraction: the Chosen.

"You learn quickly, Miss Sheena," her female instructor, Rizel, complimented. "Especially for the last minute notice."

She smiled. "Thanks. This is no problem compared to dealing with Summon Spirits."

In truth, she was a bit excited. The excitement of the festival filled the castle like never before. She was going to be part of Tethe'alla's history.

Night was falling in Meltokio. From her vantage point at the window, she could see the streets and square lighted in a mix of mana and firelight. It was beautiful.

"Here you go, Miss Sheena." The instructor opened a drawer. "This will be your costume for the performance."

The summoner peeked over the woman's shoulder. In the snug drawer lay an exquisite emerald robe. It was gently inlaid with silver threads and shone brilliantly in the light. Her fingers hovered over the ceremonial clothes.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

"You'll be breathtaking in it," Rizel said with a smile as she carefully withdrew the robe from the chest. "Let's get you ready. It's quite difficult to manage on your own."

Indeed it was. It took almost twenty minutes for Rizel to loop the fabric around Sheena and prepare her makeup and hair. The summoner didn't care much for the last bit but Rizel generously only did a touch up.

The raven-haired woman stood in front of a mirror. The robe was similar to Mizuho's ceremonial style and she wore it well.

"Excited?" her instructor asked.

She nodded. "A bit nervous but yeah…I can only imagine how Zelos is taking all this."

Rizel laughed behind her hand. "Well, I'm sure the Chosen is pretty confident in these situations."

"Maybe. He sure seemed to hate the idea earlier."

Rizel sat at the table and started cleaning up her supplies. "I have faith he'll do just as well as his predecessor."

"Oh? Did you teach him as well?"

"Her," she corrected.

Sheena blinked. "Wait…do you mean…?"

The brunette smiled. "Yes. I taught the Chosen's mother when the former Chosen selected her as his chanter."

"The Chosen at the time was…?"

"Master Zelos's father."

The Mizuhoian looked back out the window. "Geez. No pressure, huh?"

Rizel rested her hands on the Sheena's shoulders. "I have absolute confidence in both you and the Chosen. You both will impress us all."

"I sure hope so…."

----------------------

All too soon it was time for Sheena to take up her position. An attendant guided her toward a corner of a large, outside stage. She peeked nervously from behind the curtain. There were so many people! It seemed as if all of Meltokio, rich and poor, had congregated in the town square. On the stage a man, obviously part of a theatre troupe, told the story of the Kharlan War and the journey of previous Chosens.

Sheena listened halfheartedly. The story reminded her of the absence of the current Chosen. She hadn't seen Zelos since the meeting with the King and they had been spirited away from each other so quickly she didn't even know where he was! Sheena nervously chewed on her finger. What if the others were in the crowd? What would they think of her performance? _Ah, I'm getting myself more worked up than before!_ she chastised, _Concentrate on the present task. Nothing else matters but completing the mission. _The female ninja called upon her training for a sense of internal calmness.

The storyteller's voice sounded out in one last flourish and he bowed. The audience cheered as all lights were dimmed except for two torches on either side of the stage. Remembering what Rizel had instructed, Sheena took the moment of distraction to take her spot on stage. She knelt next to one of the torches and gave herself one calming breath as she looked out onto the dark stage. It was nearly pitch black. She could barely see the musician directly across from her. A sudden thought flashed through her mind. _What if he skips out!_ she screeched internally. _I'll look like some fool up here waiting for nothing!_ She calmed herself again. _Zelos wouldn't do that…right?_

Suddenly the haunting echoes of an unknown instrument filled the stage. A harp? No something deeper in tone? A desert wind? Impossible… Light slowly grew from the torches on either side of the stage. With it, a figure stood center stage. The sight took Sheena's breath away. Zelos stood quietly, eyes closed, one foot forward in front of him. He was clad in the richest most beautiful gold-colored silk Sheena had ever seen in her life. His hair had been pulled back slightly in a loose strand but some still fell randomly across his face. It was as she were back at the Tower of Salvation again but this time…there was no hatred from the Chosen…only an eternal calmness radiated from his still form.

The music swelled. With it, Zelos held his hands over his head. A bell around his wrist sounded lightly but still pierced the quiet audience. The summoner came back to reality to realize her part was soon to start. Sheena gathered her breath and let the spiritual chanting spill forth from her lips. It was no language she knew, merely a melody. It blended elegantly with the music. A drum sounded through the stream and Zelos spun into his own dance as Sheena temporarily ceased and the music built into its tandem.

Sheena could not believe this was the same man she had journeyed with for so long. His face was carved into careful concentration. His body seemed to move of its own accord in graceful steps about the stage, the gold flashing brilliantly among the light. The bell sounded again and Sheena took up her song once more. Zelos danced accordingly with the rise and fall of her voice. It was if they shared the same spirit all blended together. Then Zelos took up his own song.

"_I dream of rain…I dream of gardens in the desert sand…I wake in vain…I dream of love as time runs through my hand…"_

Sheena's chanting soared with his words. The blanket of melody settled over the entire crowd as the Chosen sang the melodies past. A flourish…

"_I dream of fire…" _Their voice rose in unison. "_These dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire…And in the flames…Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire …"_

Zelos spun beautifully as he reached the epitome of the song. It was if all the world's fallen saviors joined their voice to him. His song merged with Sheena's own chant.

"_This desert rose…Each of her veils, a secret promise…This desert flower…No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this…"_

Sheena halted for her pause during the next verse. It was a moment to take in the celebration.

"_And as she turns…This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams…This fire burns…  
I realize that nothing's as it seems…_

_I dream of rain…" _She joined his wondrous voice once again into one haunting melody. "_I dream of gardens in the desert sand…I wake in vain…I dream of love as time runs through my hand …_

_I dream of rain…I lift my gaze to empty skies above…I close my eyes…This rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of her love…"_

His voice fell away with music as Sheena's own took up the soul of the song. For a brief moment, Zelos's eyes met hers and for the second he smiled just slightly. Sheena's heart skipped a beat. Luckily, her voice didn't. She continued and the Chosen stepped into his dance once more during the interlude. The music swayed every way as the desert wind and Zelos met it every step. Their voice rose in unison once again.

"_I dream of rain…I dream of gardens in the desert sand…I wake in vain…I dream of love as time runs through my hand…_

_Sweet desert rose…Each of her veils, a secret promise…This desert flower…No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this…_

_Sweet desert rose…This memory of Eden haunts us all…This desert flower, this rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of the fall…"_

Zelos's voice fell away as his song ended in its mournful note. The mysterious instrument took over. Sheena slowly laced her chant with the fade of the instrument. It slowed to a whisper of the gust it had once been…and ended with a bell's chime.

Silence was the sound as the bell faded. Slowly, the people stood, applauding with all of their hearts. Zelos bowed, a bright smile on his face. He turned to Sheena. 'C'mon,' he mouthed. Sheena shook her head. She didn't like being the point of attention. Smirking, the Chosen grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her center stage.

"No! You idiot!"

Zelos forced her to bow as well. A blush deepened her face red as she looked out over the crowd. Sure enough, Lloyd, Genis and the others were in the audience, waving and jumping among the throng of Meltokioans. She laughed as Lloyd bowled over a noblewoman who brandished her umbrella in a threat.

"So, it wasn't that bad, huh?" a soft voice brush her ear.

Sheena smiled. "I guess not." She looked to her partner. The idiot was waving enthusiastically to the audience. The summoner took in features she never had before. The way his hair bounced against his cheek and the way his eyes lit up at any form of attention. Why hadn't she noticed this before?

"Master Zelos!" came squeals from behind stage. They turned to see a group of rabid Wilder Fangirls waiting with drinks.

"I'm coming, my hunnies!" he chortled.

Sheena felt the ever-present twinge of jealously at the sight.

"By the way, you look beautiful tonight."

"Wha…what?" Sheena stuttered. But the redhead had already swaggered over the group, laughing loudly.

The raven-haired woman stood in a daze for a moment. _He says that to anything in a skirt, _she reasoned. Still, a warm feeling persisted in her chest. She smiled softly to herself. _Baka Chosen…_

_---end_

_2-22-6_

_Yami-chan would ABSOLUTELY LOVE ANY FANART FOR THIS FIC! I WOULD LOVE YOU AND GIVE YOU COOKIES!_


End file.
